Look-A-Like
by Lovino Romano Vargas -Hetalia
Summary: Philippines and London have a day off from work so they decide to hang out. ... At Japan. ... In Len's house. What troubles will happen? Why is a polar bear floating? Will there be pie? (Sucky summary.. Just read it!)


Philippines and London chattered away, ignoring the show on TV. It was the weekend and the two males didn't seem to have any work, so they decided to hand out at a friend's house.

"Tamato!" Philippines said randomly.

"Tamato?" London asked, tilting his head.

"TAMATO!" Philippines repeated, a bit louder.

"Tomato,tamato, potato, patato..." London mumbled.

The two paused for a small moment, bursting out laughing the next.

The two were always so random with each other, though Philippines was more mature while London was more childish and... perverted.

"Totatomato!" Philippines grinned at the new word he created.

"That's not even a word..." a certain blonde exclaimed, sweat-dropping.

"Don't question the awesomeness, woman!" Philippines yelled.

The blond sweat-dropped again. _'I think I let him hang out with Prussia too much...' _he thought. "I'm a boy, not a girl..." the blonde stated at the Filipino man.

"You are now..." Philippines said, followed with an evil laugh, scarring the two other people.

_'Okay, who did he exactly hang out with?' _the blonde boy thought. He knew the Filipino man well, to the point he knows that he's easily influenced.

The boy shivered a bit, feeling that someone is watching them. "Oi, I think someone's watchin' us..."

London gave a curious look around, scanning the area. "There's no one here except for me, Philippines, you, and Italy."

"What do you-" the blonde boy was cut off, seeing the young Italian standing near the window. "The hell!?"

"Vee~" Italy chirped, tilting his head.

"Hey Italy, when did ya get there?" Philippines asked with a grin.

The blonde boy poked the Italian, curious.

"Waah! Germany! Germany!" the Italian panicked.

The boy sweat-dropped, while London poked Philippines, showing him Germany's military outfit. The English man whispered a few things into the Filipino's man ear and a smile appeared on the Filipino's man face. Philippines quickly put on Germany's military outfit, slicking his hair back. Italy looked up and smiled, hugging Philippines. "Vee~! Germany, a girl kept poking me, or was it a boy? But I think he was going to hurt-a-me!"

Philippines held back the laughter on how Italy is easily tricked, but nearly lost it when he called his blonde friend a girl. "Uhhh... Italy that's not-" London was cut off by the giggling he held back.

" I'M A BOY, NOT A WOMAN!" the blonde boy yelled in rage.

London petted the boy's head. "It's okay, Len. I know you're a boy..." London said to calm the boy so called 'Len'. "...Maybe..." he mumbled.

Len sweat-dropped. "I am a boy..." he said. "A complete boy..."

"Vee~ Who's that?" Italy asked, pointing to a blonde boy, holding a bear.

"I'm Canadia..." the boy said in a whisper.

"Hey, when did he get there?" Len asked, uncomfortable that so many people are in his house without him knowing.

"Canada!" Philippines smiled.

"Awwwww," London sang as he hugged the lonely Canadian.

"I love Len, not Canadia, I love Len, not Canadia... I love Len, not Candi-" Philippines' murmuring was cut off.

"Say something, Phil?" Len asked.

"I LOVE CANADIA!" Philippines shouted in shock, silencing the whole room.

"Len's not loved..." London snickers.

"N-No!" Philippines objected. "Because I l-" Philippines stopped as Len stared at him. "...Because his fans love him!"

An awkward silence brewed until London broke it, "Phil..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Hi."

"Hello..."

"Idiots..." Len mumbled, facepalming.

The afternoon was spent fooling around. Philippines blamed Italy for eating the pie, while Canada cried in the corner after being blamed next. After a good amount of noise, London ordered Italy to get pie. The scared Italian did so.

"I wonder when Italy will come back with the pie..." Philippines thought a loud, hungry.

"He just left." London stated.

"Ah, yeah..." Philippines sighed.

"Now what?" London asked, bored.

"Well..." Philippines reached into his pocket, bringing out photos. "I have photos of Oliver and Len making out."

"Ohhh~" London took the photos, observing them.

"THAT WAS A SLEEP OVER!" Len screeched, snatching the photos.

"That's not what Japan told me..." Philippines stated, causing Len's face to grow red.

"THAT GUY IS A BIG- Wait, why did you even keep these?" Len asked, puzzled.

Philippines shrugged, casually replying,"Blackmail."

Len facewalled. "You sick people..."

"Vee~ I'm-a-back with the pie-a!" Italy exclaimed.

"PIEEEEEEEEEEE!" London and Philippines shouted, charging for the Italian.

"V-VEE?!"

"Are you guys on drugs?" Len asked.

"V-Vee! H-Here! Have-a-the pie! I-a-also bought pasta, but you can take-a-it all! JUST-A-PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEE!" Italy screamed, running around frantically, screaming for Germany.

"What's up with him?" Philippines asked London, nomming on a chunk of pie.

"I don't know. He's always screaming for Germany." London shrugged, cutting a piece of pie out.

"Philippines, please refrain from eating with your hands in my house." Len sighed.

"Jeez, someone's like here..." Philippines mumbled.

Suddenly, London got an idea. He snatched Len's hair tie (making his hair drop) and slicked his hair back.

"GERMAN-" Italy saw Len and smiled widely, bringing the Vocaloid into a big hug. "Oh, Germany~! I-a-was looking for you~!" he chirped.

"What in the name of bananas-" Len was cut off by the snickering of Philippines and London. Philippines brought out a mirror, showing that Len looked like Germany. Well, a younger version.

"How-a-did you get-a-so small~?" Italy asked, nuzzling Len close.

"I swear, you don't let go of me and I will-"

"Hey, Germany~" London said, cutting Len off. "Why are you in a school uniform?" he asked, trying to mask his laughter.

"LONDON, YOU SON OF A-"

"Vee~ Si, why are-a-you in a school uniform?" Italy asked, cutting Len off (again).

_'WHY CAN'T I FUDGIN' FINISH MY SENTENCES?!' _the pissed of Japanese teen thought.

"More importantly, where-a-were you?" Italy asked.

"Studying..." Len mumbled, glaring at the two men at the side.

"Vee?" Italy looked confused at the response, but flashed a smile. "Silly Germany~!" he chirped. "You already finished school! You don't need to study~!"

_'Someone, please kill me_ now' Len thought.

"Well, I'll leave you both alone~" Philippines chirped, walking away with a small wave.

"WAIT, NO-"

"Yeah~ Have fun~" London said, winking as he followed his friend.

"DON'T-"

"Vee~ Bye!~" Italy chirped, waving with a big smile.

"WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES!" Len raged.

* * *

**Lol. I had this story in my laptop for quite a while and decided to finish it off today.. Er- I hope you guys like it~! Remember, I take story requests and I won't mind if you PM me a story request. .. Really. ;w; Don't be scared.. Hehe.. This was also an rp. **

**-Kai**


End file.
